


Legacy

by ladyjax



Category: The Unit
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac brings Jonas news about Betsy and a possible future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> This is partially based on speculation about what Season 5 of the Unit might have been had they gone on, with a twist or two of my own. I hope you enjoy it!

Mack stood on the porch with his hands in his pockets and looked out on Jonas’ neighborhood. In many ways, it looked like their old stomping grounds near Fort Griffith: perfectly acceptable, perfectly unassuming. He chuckled to himself; old habits die hard. Trust Jonas and Molly to keep up the polite fictions that ruled most of their lives for years.

  
“Well, hello stranger.”

  
He turned back around and smiled, taking a step back as Molly opened the screen door to him. “Hey, Molly.” It was easy for him to step into her welcoming hug, even easier now to hug her back without feeling some pang of guilt every time he saw her.

  
Molly pulled back first and raised a hand to his cheek, her deep brown eyes searching his. “How’ve you been?”

  
Mack nodded a little. “Been good. Tiffy and the kids send their love.”

  
She smiled at that; it’s not like she still didn’t talk to Tiffy on a semi-regular basis. Their small corner of the Unit had been closer than most. “Well, I’m sure we can talk some more about that in a little while. Jonas is waiting for you out back.”

  
The house was small but warm. As it was just the two of them they didn’t need much and it was easier for Jonas to get around in. When they reached the sliding glass door leading to the back yard, he saw Jonas sitting out back reading the newspaper. “You go ahead and get settled and I’ll bring you boys some snacks in a while.”

  
“Yes, ma’am.”

  
Mack slipped outside and stood beside the table. Jonas didn’t even look up from his paper. “Are you waiting for permission or something, soldier?”

  
A low, amused snort slipped out before Mack replied, “Nope, just taking in the view.”

  
A corner of the paper flipped down and he found himself pinned by Jonas’ stare. “Sit down, Mack.”

  
“Thank you kindly.” He took the seat nearest to Jonas.

  
The paper was folded and put aside before Jonas leaned back in his chair and folded his hands on his stomach. “You’re not one for the social call. What brings you out this way?”

  
Mack figured the best way to break the news was to dive right in. “Betsy’s been invited to join the Unit.” That stare got just a touch sharper and he had to stop himself from fidgeting in his seat. “She said yes, Jonas.”

  
“You have anything to do with that invite?” It was hard to tell if Jonas was actually angry or not so Mack plunged on.

“Not at all. But you know that there’d been talk in some quarters to invite more women to join. Not a lot. Those numbers will never even out. After Bridget, though.”  
“Yeah, I know. It was bound to happen.”

  
There was before Bridget and after Bridget. Red Cap had made her own mark within the Unit. After Jonas left, she’d stayed on, taking on even more active missions in the field. When she died running point on an op in yet another nameless country, the army didn’t bury her. As a courtesy, Jonas, Mack, Charles and Bob had been allowed to attend the ceremony at Langley.

  
Each one of them had touched the star that would never bear her name.

  
But she’d been the proof that the powers that be needed to start looking at the women in the ranks just a little closer. Bob and Mack both helped develop the protocol that would ease the transition in to the Unit for the very few that would make the cut.

  
“They’ve had their eyes on her since Syria.”

  
Jonas’ quiet admission caught Mack’s attention. “What?”

  
The other man was looking out over the yard. In profile, Jonas’ still cut a striking figure, the prominent scar on his right cheek notwithstanding.

  
“After we got her back and home, I’d heard some rumors about how certain people admired how she handled everything. How she didn’t break.”

  
“Jesus, Jonas. Why didn’t you say…?”

  
“Say what, Mack?” Jonas looked at him again. “That the daughter I raised had a target on her back the minute she wanted me to train her and get her ready to join up? “ He shook his head. “You and I both know that when the beasts above want something, they’ll do everything in their power to make it happen. You and I? We both know this life and the day we pulled Betsy out of that hell hole, she knew it too. “

  
Mack sat back in his chair heavily. “And here I thought that you were going to go ape shit over it. Or are you? I’ve always had trouble telling when you were really mad past a certain point.”

  
That brought the deep laugh that Mack had known and loved. He loved Jonas in all the ways he didn’t love Tiffy: not just some band of brothers shit. Something deeper and more true. He’d never told Tiffy everything ab out what happened in the Unit. He suspected that Jonas probably told Molly more but that was only after he’d done his time without her in his life.

  
Jonas nodded. “I’m not mad per se. Plus, Betsy rolled through here a week ago and told me and her mother both.”

  
“Of course she did. She’s a Blane.”

  
“Damn straight, she’s a Blane. She’s also going to be the best damn soldier you’re going to get if she makes it through training.”

  
Those were his marching orders then. Mack heard them as clear as day: no special treatment. No leaning on the laurels of her name. “Understood, Top.”

  
“Got a tip for you. Try her out on those new sniper rifles. You might be pleasantly surprised.”

  
Mack would have said more but Molly walked out right at that moment with lemonade and three glasses. “I figure now is as good time as any for me to join this conversation.”  
She poured out some for all three and when she would have sat down in her own seat, Jonas pulled her into his lap. Curiously enough, Mack didn’t feel shut out by this display. He knew his place in this equation.

  
“So, Mack, you’ve given my husband back to me. My daughter wants what you have. Tell me why I should be okay with it," Molly said. She was solid. He could only hope that Betsy would find her own rock if she made it through.

  
He began to speak.


End file.
